The New Girl
by ShineTheEspeon
Summary: There's A New Girl in Metropolis who has a few surprises in store...starting with the fact that she's an Espeon! T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1 - Hi! I'm Shine!

I think I found out how to use this,so I think I'll try writing the story now

* * *

It was 1:00 AM,A purple/lilac Espeon sits on her bed while looking out the window,the streets were almost completely empty,only a few people were outside,either smoking,walking or getting ready for work.(She wouldn't know why considering most people wake up and get ready for work at like 4-6)Her violet eyes scanned the streets that led further into the city,as she wondered '_I wonder if I'll like it here..'_ She laid back down and got out her phone,she decided to play some Candy Crush before putting her phone on the charger and going to sleep,since tomorrow was Sunday,she could explore the city and maybe make some friends or do some shopping at that new boutique on Main Street,she didn't dwell on those thoughts too long as she drifted to sleep

Shine's House,Mobius/Metropolis,9:00 AM

~Shine's POV~

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sun "Gah!" I said,covering my eyes and pulling the drapes over the window,opening my eyes once more,letting them adjust back to the brightness of the room,I got up and stretched,I looked at my clothes,I was wearing a teal blue shirt that went to my mid-thigh,with dark blue pajama shorts,I didn't look too clean,nor did I smell too clean either "I'd better take a shower" I said,walking into the bathroom just across the hall,I took my clothes off and threw them into the laundry basket,turning on the water and waiting till' it was warm,and before I got in,I turned on my music to hum too,It was Baby I by Ariana Grande (Me:Love that song so much!) and hummed the lyrics while washing my hair,after about 4 minutes,I got out and turned off the water and music,wrapping a towel around my hair and outing on my red robe,I walked back into my room and to my surprise,it was snowing,but then again,it was winter,but I haven't seen snow for 3 days (Me:Yes,the story takes place in the middle of winter),I went to my closet and pulled out a white,long sleeved shirt with a skull dripping paint out of it's eyes,With Grey skinny jeans,with sneakers with heart designs on the side,I also put my hair in a long ponytail,I put on my gloves,jacket,scarf and hat (All pastel green and blue) And walked downstairs,grabbing a breakfast burrito,putting it in the microwave,and waiting 20 seconds for it to warm up,I decided to eat it at home since I wasn't really in a hurry to leave,taking off my winter clothes,I sat at the table with my burrito and a glass of orange juice,a few minutes passed,it was quiet in the house,with nothing to hear but cars and passerby citizens,I got up and washed of some egg and cheese off my plate and drank the last of my juice,then,I heard someone knock on my door "Coming!" I said,walking to the door and opening it,there stood a cream colored rabbit about 7 or so,standing with another cream colored rabbit,this one,however,was about in her 20's or early 30's,they had a little blue creature next to them with light pink angel wings and a yellow orb above it's head,it also had a red bowtie (Shine:Which I thought was adorable) "Hello Miss!" The little one greeted,"Me and my Mother heard about you moving in,so we wanted to welcome you to Metropolis!" She said with a smile,the little creature,who is also known as a chao chirped "Chao Chao!"

~Third Person's POV~

Shine smiled as she began to pet the chao,the chao purred as the orb above it's head changed to a heart,the older rabbit spoke up "Hello,I am Vanilla,this is my daughter Cream,and the chao is Cheese" She said,shaking Shine's hand "Hello Ms. Rabbit,I'm Shine" The espeon invited the three inside her house and out of the cold as soon as she noticed they were starting to shiver,The wo hung up their coats and sat down,Vanilla found 'Sofia the First' On Shine's TV And decided to rest while Cream watched the show,Shine brought in tea for the two guests and coffee for herself,as hr and Vanilla began to talk,about an hour passed when Vanilla stood up,"I believe me and Cream should get going,it's already noon,and we need to get home before the storm gets worse" She looked at her daughter who was currently watching 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' "Cream,dear.." Cream turned her head to her mother "We need to get going,the snow is starting to blow harder" She said,pointing to the window,Cream noticed how much snow was falling so she said goodbye to Shine as she and Cheese got their coat and scarves and mittens on,and walked out of the door

~Shine's POV~

_'They were really nice,I'm glad I finally got a visit since I moved'_ I thought,once again,I grabbed my winter clothes and walked out of my house,closing and locking the door behind me,stuffing the key into my chest pocket on my chest,the snow slightly stung my face,the wind didn't really help,it felt like little needles stabbing my face,in hopes it might help,I covered my face with my hands,but kept my eyes uncovered,so I could see,I bumped into a few people when I was deeper into the neighborhood, receiving glares or grumbles or even occasional cursing,I just sighed and said "Sorry"

I finally managed to reach the center of the city,much more people were here than in the neighborhood,I looked around in awe,it had boutiques,a mall,high school, restaurants,and the occasional cafes,I walked around until coming to a bath and body shop called "Bubbles and Blossoms" A not-so-catchy name but I went inside anyway,it smelled like chocolate,"Mmm,this place smells so good!" I hung up my stuff at some nearby shelves and racks and decided to browse,other customers were here too,Sniffing perfumes,lotions and soaps,I found one called "Cotton Candy",they were bath beads,I loved cotton candy,so I got that one,I looked around and saw lotion titled "Roses" I got that too,I also found a shampoo called "Vanilla Parfait",I loved the smell of it,so I got that too,Now,having all I wanted,I walked up to the counter,but I bumped into someone "Oh!" They exclaimed,dropping a perfume bottle,with it shattering on the ground "NO! That was the last of Honey Muffin!" I put the bag full of the three things I bought down and ran over to her,she was a chocolate brown chipmunk with blue eyes and dark,velvet red hair,"I am SO sorry!" I said,picking up some of the shards,she looked at me and I assumed she was going to thank me,she stood up and was wearing a blue dress with golden rose designs on the side,a ribbon in her long hair and black mary janes,she looked at me in disbelief,"Oh my,those are some..interesting clothes you are wearing,did you pick out your clothes in the dark? Or perhaps in a dumpster?" She said with a snicker "Excuse me?" I said,putting my hands on my hips,my gem on my forehead glowed slightly red

* * *

**Me:So I'm sorry it was so long,I just wanted to get most of it out to please those who viewed my first attempts at the story but something kept messing up so they never got to read it,anyway..**

**Fiona:CAN I SAY SOMETHING?**

**Me:Sure .-.**

**Fiona:Why am I not appearing in this story?!**

**Shine:Wait your turn,fancy-pants!**

**Sally:Me and Fiona are (C) of SEGA/Archie**

**Me:Cream,Vanilla and Chees are (C) SEGA**

**Shine:I am (C) Of The A/N (That's how you do it right?)**

**Me:If the gosh dang errors won't show up when I try to upload,count on a new chapter!**

**All:Buh-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Daughter of Evil

**Me:New Chapter,my story is going somewhere!**

**Shine:Daughter of Evil will be featured in this chapter,it is (C) Of Crypton (pretty sure...)**

**and the story was made by mothy I think**

**Me:Amy,Silver,Rouge,Blaze,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Sonia and Manic belong to SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Silver:Scourge,Fiona,And Sally belongs to Archie/SEGA!**

**Me:Silver?  
Silver:Hallo!  
**

* * *

Emerald High School Bus,10:00 AM,Monday

~Shine's POV~

I had to take the bus to school,the anon didn't show up I guess,they said they'd wave for me,but I didn't see anyone waving,they all just looked at me and my lil school uniform (A regular one like in anime shows,Blue and red tie,white short-sleeved shirt,dark blue skirt,white knee socks and brown mary janes) I blushed as some flirty guys winked at me while others just hid their red faces,I sat next to one of the shyer kids,I looked over at him,he was reading a book,he was a very light silver hedgehog with amber/golden eyes,fluffy chest fur came out of his slightly unbuttoned shirt,he wore black glasses,dark blue pants,a red neck tie and brown loafers,and Five Chinese maple leaf looking quills on his head(Me:No,I won't call him a pothead,I love my Silvy and his quills are supposed to look like Chinese maple leaves*I'm pretty sure anyway*,I know because I do my research very thoroughly) He looked over at me,I turned away,embarrassed because of how long I was staring,"Hi" He said,I looked at him,the pinkish blush still on my face "Uh,hi,um...Sorry I was staring so long" He smiled "It's fine" He said,"I'm Silver,nice to meet you" He said,putting his hand out,we shook hands "My name is Shine,pleasure to meet you Silver!" I said,"You're the new girl who moved across the street,right?" "Yup! Do you live around there?" "Yeah! I live across the street with my Girlfriend" I smiled "Maybe I could visit sometime" I said,he smiled "Maybe",When he said 'girlfriend' I slightly felt disappointed,he was cute and I thought I might have liked him,but I was also not surprised,I did say he was _cute_ after all,what girl couldn't resist that smile,those eyes and fluffily fluffed fur? #PerfectBoyfriend

We soon arrived at school,Silver walked over to his locker as soon as we saw them,I looked at the paper I received from the Vice-Principal,who met me and Silver outside on the steps,It said 1330,I walked over to my locker,it was next to Silver's,we both smiled "Coincidence?" I said,"I guess" he replied,we high fived,"Alright!" We said,while it was a short ride,me and Silver became good friends in the time given,he was pretty cool,got bullied a lot but I always helped him,"So,where is she?" I said,looking around frantically,"Who?" He questioned "Blaze! She is coming right?" "Oh,Yeah,Blaze never misses school unless she is sick or another reason" "Phew,She didn't show up for a while now,I was getting worried she wouldn't show!" Silver chuckled,and I giggled and sweatdropped,afterwards,we were going to math and history class,"Alright,see you at lunch" He said,waving "See you!" I said,waving back,"Oh God,why didn't I get History?" I said,slumping,I was the absolute **WORST **at math,especially division...This was going to be a loooonnng class...

~Shine's POV~

I walked into class,and sighed,as my teacher,a white wolf with cyan eyes and long red hair looked at me and smiled,showing her fangs "Oh,you must be Shine the Espeon!" She said sweetly "Another brat for me to teach" She said,monotony in her voice,I frowned,"Sit" She said,I walked to the middle row of the class,across from me was a fat,purple cat,taller than me,I decided to move behind a violet hedgehog with golden hair,she was the same height as me,next to me was a blue hedgehog with beautiful green eyes,he had on a bit of a different look than most of the guys in class,he had a red vest and a half-unbuttoned shirt,grey sweats and red and white sneakers with a golden clip on one side,he was behind a tall dog,so he just sat back in his seat,scribbling on his paper lazily,I looked at him for a while,before he turned to me,chuckling "Uh,can I help you?" He said,half jokingly,half slightly serious,I blushed red,my face felt as hot as fire,"Oh! Sorry,it's like a habit..to...look at...other students..?" I facepalmed myself "What?" I said,he laughed quietly,"It's fine,not many people can resist.." Putting his hands behind his head "This" He said,winking at me,I blushed more,my whole muzzle was red,he laughed a bit louder,turning some heads,including the teacher's,she looked at him with seriousness written on her face,she glared at him " " She said darkly,Sonic nearly fell back on his chair "Uh,yeah teach?" He said,"This is the fifth disruption today,any more and I will send you to the Principal's Office!" Sonic sat up straight,"Ok..." Teacher huffed before turning to the blackboard,some boys and girls giggling and chuckling at the situation that took place a few seconds ago,Sonic blushed slightly in embarrassment,clearing his throat,I frowned at the students who laughed at him and put my hand on his shoulder,he looked at me and smiled,I smiled back,I knew how it felt,being picked on just because of something that happened,unknown to me,Sally was in the front row,glaring at me

I walked with Sonic to lunch,he told me something that shocked me "You're the anon who called that day?" "Yeah,Cream told the gang about you,she said you gave her mom your number,and I put it in my phone and asked if you wanted to meet up today" "You could have told me you were just this one guy who wanted me to meet his friends!" I said,he chuckled in embarrassment "I wanted it to be a surprise",I smirked,we made it to the lunch table,all sorts of students were at it,a pink hedgehog,a red echidna,a crimson and black hedgehog,Silver,a purple cat,a green hedgehog next to a magenta hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails,there was also a plant girl and...Sally?! Sonic sat next to her,and she kissed him on the cheek,I lit up with jealousy,but sat between Sonic and the green one,"Hey guys! This is that one girl who moved in 3 days ago!" He said,I waved nervously,everyone smiled while some smirked,another green hedgehog and red fox ran over "Having a private make out session?" The Red one said "Shut up,we were talking and were late" The second greenie replied,I giggled,the two were arguing until the cat spoke up,"SHUT UP! We need to introduce ourselves to our fellow student!" She said,Silver closed his mouth,he must have wanted to say something,"Thanks Blaze,as I was saying.." He said "This,my friends,is Shine" He pointed to me,they all waved except Sally and said their little greetings,"Hi Shine! I'm Tails" The yellow one said,"Hey there,I'm Knuckles" The echidna said,his mittens had spikes coming out so I guess that kinda gave it away,"Sup?" one green hedgehog said "Name's Manic" the magenta one said "Hi there,I love your uniform,it looks cute on you,by the way,Sonia's my name" She said,I waved to both of them,Sonia started fixing her hair,Manic started drumming on the table with his fingers,"I am Blaze" The cat said,"I've heard so much about you!" I shook her hand over the table,she then elbowed the black one beside her,he grunted "Fine,I'm Shadow, ." He said,turning his attention to the book he was reading,"I am Cosmo,Pleased to meet you Shine" She said,I smiled "Charmed,Cosmo" "Scourge,this is Fiona,or Fi as I like to call her" "Hello" The pair said,"I'm Amy,Amy Rose! Nice to meet you!" Amy said,waving,I returned the wave,"So,now that you met everyone,care to tell em your name?" Sonic said,I nodded,"Hi everyone,I'm Shine! As Silver said,and I'm happy to meet all of you!" I stood up and did a curtsy,then sat back down "Manners and a nice attitude,Shi,are you single?" Manic said,winking,Sonia rolled her eyes and facepalmed,I blushed and smiled shyly,he chuckled as Sonia slapped his shoulder "Hey! I was only asking a question!" He said "Don't be so flirty next time! You could have embarrassed her!" Sonia scolded,making Manic scoff,receiving another slap on the shoulder,a bit harder than the last one,Manic stayed silent,waited till' Sonia was talking to Silver and made a 'call me' sign to me,I blushed and looked at my tray,I didn't notice,but Sonic was staring at me like I was looking at him in class,I looked over at him "Hello? Mobius to Sonic,Come in Sonic!" I waved my hand in front of his face,he blushed hot pink when he realized what he was doing,"S-Sorry" He said,Sally shot me a glare,I noticed it but ignored her,"It's Fine,Sonic" I said,he smiled and bit into his hotdog that was still slightly warm. Silence surrounded the table,and we had another hour or so till' lunch ended,I got an idea to break the ice,"Hey guys" I said,all eyes were on me,"Have you heard of the Daughter Of Evil?" Being a Vocaloid fan,I knew the whole series,but Daughter of Evil was my fave part of the series

* * *

"No" Sonic replied,"Sounds cool though" Knuckles said,"It's in the series Evillious Chronicles,otherwise known as the Story of Evil" Their eyes widened,"They made a Song about it,I can sing it if you want me to","Yea,sure!" They said excitedly,we all walked out of the cafeteria,into the huge halls,I stood on a bench nearby and turned on my phone,I searched for a karaoke version,thankfully,I found one,I started to sing,All of them looking at me with interest after hearing the intro

_"Ohohohohoh~__,So,shall we get started?  
_

_*Music*_

_There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom whom no person dared to face_

_and the ruler was a girl so mean,a tiny little princess at only age fourteen!_

_So many furnitures littered her abode,her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed,Josephine was what her horse was named.  
_

_All the riches of the world was what she had claimed,if you're short on money that's no fearful thing,just take it from those who you dangle on a string_

_To those that feel they have to bring me down,you'll just tidy up my gown_

_"Now,Bow to me!"_

_*Music*_

_Evil flowers,Steadily bloom,with an array of colorful doom_

_but weeds who feel like they want to stay,they'll just die and feed me the same way_

_The princess held love for a man,of blue who wasn't much her fan,instead he chose his neighbors girl of green,who's green eyes shone like a pearl,the princess knew this,and was filled with rage,she called her minister,who was locked in a cage,and said in a voice not to be heard,"Make sure the green's country is badly stirred"_

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground_

_So many voices would no longer make a sound_

_The people who have suffered so much pain_

_Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain_

_"Oh,It's tea time!"_

_*Music*_

_Evil flowers,steadily bloom,with an array of bloodied doom,even though the flower was so refined,it's thorns drove the garden to decline_

_*Music*_

_Defeating the princess was no easy task,but the people could no longer wear their mask,like a flock of birds,they were led by,a red lady mercenary into the nigh,All the anger they had built up over the years,now consumed them without any fears,but the army was battered after the green war,their attacks weren't much of a chore,once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court,the servants fled as time was short,the little woman princess would not put up a fight,she was soon captured in the night_

_"You're such a disrespectful man!"  
*Music*  
_

_Evil flowers,Steadily bloom,with an array of funest doom,how the paradise she had made for herself had put the broken doll back on the shelf_

_There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom whom no person dared to face_

___and the ruler was a girl so mean,a tiny little princess at only age fourteen_,

_She was to be punished at three'o clock,when the church bells resounded a tock,the person who was once royalty,was bored in jail with no loyalty_

_At the time that eventually came,the church bells to her sounded rather lame,without looking to faces of the crowd,said she with eyes in a shroud_

_"Oh,it's tea time"_

_*Music*_

_Evil flowers,steadily bloom,with an array of colorful doom,now the people speak of her without a second thought,the Daughter of Evil had received what she had sought *Music stops*_

Everyone had surprised faces,I opened my eyes as I had them closed while singing,Silver started clapping,then Amy,then Manic,soon,everyone watching (Hence,Shadow) was cheering and clapping "You have a beautiful voice Shi" Sonic said,I blushed at hearing him use my nickname,some passerby students stopped and listened and were clapping too,I smiled and took a bow...Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad..

* * *

**Me:Vocaloids! YAY!**

**Shine:Did I sound like Luka?**

**Me:No,you sounded like Rin combined with Miku~  
**

**Shine:Bummer,I love Luka's voice,but I love those two as well**

**Me:Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Shine:All characters go to their rightful owners!**

**Both:BYE!**

**Silver:Did I miss something?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shine's First Kiss

**Me:So,it's like,2 somethin' in the morning an I'm awake,yayz! :D**

**Shine:Not to mention we have to stay awake so we can be in your story...**

**Me:Wah,wah,get over it**

**Shine:Rude!**

**All characters go to their rightful owners**

* * *

Shine's House,Tuesday,1:24 am

~Sonic's POV~

I can't believe Shine is still awake and doing things,I'm on Facebook,chatting with her,and we chatted for 2 hours,I'm tired..and it doesn't help with Sonia and Manic begging me and Shine to do video chat so they can see her (Yes,they stayed up too...Good Lord guys..) "Go back to your own beds guys..." "Make us! We just want to see Shine!" Sonia said,Manic was,for the first time in forever,fixing his hair "How do I look Bro?" "The same as you always do" I said,yawning ,shine typed a message

'Hey,are you in the bathroom or something?'

'No,Sonia and Manic are bugging me to do video chat so they can see you'

'Really?'

'Yeh...'

'Let's do it!'

'Do I have to? I look like a ghost..'

'Pleaaaase? (^3^)'

'Fine..just don't make cutesy faces please...o/o'

'Ok Onii-Chan~ (^/w/^)'

'Please don't act so kawaii-desu o3o'' '

Sonia and Manic were laughing their heads off at the messages we were sending,I blushed in embarrassment "It's not that funny guys..." "Yes it is!"

" ' ."

" .Is."

We sat there arguing while I didn't notice we had activated the video chat."Earth to Sonic and siblings,come in Siblings.." She chimed in

"Shine! I-I mean-Shine~" Manic said,trying to sound all suave and sexy,"Give it up man.." I said

Sonia pushed us away,"Hi Shiny!" She said "Hi Sonia,Manic,Sonic" She said,waving,we all greeted each other and talked about different things,we were all acting like our normal selves,well,that is,until Sonia asked Shine a bit of a 'personal' question "So,Shine,which of my brothers do you like~?"

'WHAT?!"

* * *

Sonic,Manic and Sonia's Room,Tuesday,3:09 am

~Manic's POV~

"It's obvious you like one of my brothers! Don't deny it" Sonia said,she's got guts to ask a question that she _**KNOWS** _is personal,my face was red,Sonic's was hot pink,Sonia was smirking while Shine simply stared at her,eyes wide "Why ask me something so personal? Who I like is none of your business!" Shine said,huffing and crossing her arms,turning her head away from the camera,blushing a light pink,she's cute,funny,and has an amazing voice,she's perfect,so perfect~

O-Ok,calm down Manic,gushing and blushing (Hey,that rhymed!) Never gets anyone anywhere,I clear my throat,"Sonia,I think Shine might have eyes for someone else.." I said,pushing my fingertips together "Like whom?" She said,crossing her arms,"Someone green,with brown eyes,and mayyybe he has drums and like,I don't know...is a bit shy around most girls?" "You,don't even try to deny it Manic" She said,I huffed as Shine smiled and giggled,"That's so cute,Manic likes me!" Sh-sh-she said...and my crush...cute...? "Oh,Chaos" I said,falling on Sonic's bed,flat on my back,my face as red as a tomato,Sonia gasped,Shine said "Oh my..",Sonic just snickered and drank the pop he was using to keep himself awake,"That's our Manic",Sonic said,a smile was on my face "I'm cute~" I said,sighing dreamily,Sonia scoffed and turned her attention to the camera,while I kept fanboying over the fact she said I was cute..#Embarrassingmomentsman

* * *

Same place,Tuesday,4:01 am

~Shine's POV~

"Manic,you ok buddy?" No answer,figures,he did faint after I said what I said

"He's fine" Sonic said,"So is it Manic you have a crush on?" "Nope,well,he's one of the ones I DO have a crush on" I explained

"You mean you have-"

"Multiple crushes,yes,Manic and Sonic being two of them"

Sonic's face turned from pink to red "P-P-P-Pardon?" "Someone turned into dubstep..." Sonia said,I blushed as I repeated myself " . . . . ." I said,Sonic started sweating,I guess he didn't know how to react to that,Sonic stayed silent,creeping me and Sonia out,until he mumbled something "Huh?" We said "I said can we..." his words trailed off again "Speak clearly Sonic" Sonia said,motioning for him to continue what he was saying "Can-can...we.." He gulped,I tilted my head slightly "CAN WE GO OUT SOMETIME?!" He said,covering his face with a pillow,Sonia got a big smile on her face and My blush turns from light pink to dark pink,"Y-You mean on a date?" He nodded,without much waiting "Yes..Yes! Of course I will!" I said,Sonia jumped up with excitement,Sonic looked at me "Tomorrow at 6?" I nodded,and then we said our goodbyes and slept until 7:19

* * *

Because of a fire at lunch,school got out early,Sonic ran up to me "Ready?" "As I'll ever be!" Sonic picked me up bridal style,it startled me a bit,but I trusted him,and then he ran off,wind blowing in our faces,we stopped at Emerald café,Sonic opened the door and waited for me to walk inside,aftr we sat down on the table on the terrace,He pulled out my chair for me,such a gentleman! We ordered a mocha latte and mint tea,along with a strawberry cake mini roll and beignets (They're like donuts but square-shaped and no hole in the center,usually topped with honey and sugar) We talked for a while,one conversation we had was interesting

"Sonic,have you heard about the competition at school?Where in the first part,someone sings a song,and then teams up with another person for a duet,and whoever does the best wins?

"Yeah,we should enter"

"We? You sing?"

Sonic looked baffled "Course I sing!"

"Maybe we could enter,who could sing for the first round?"

"You should,I think I sound terrible as a soloist"

"I bet you sound good" I smiled and bit my roll

He bit one of his beignets and blushed lightly

We stayed there until 7:12,the sun was setting,I told Sonic I wanted to get home before dark,so he ran me home,before he left,we sat on my porch and talked for a bit more

"I had fun today Shine" He said,smiling at me

"I had fun too" I smiled back,blushing,we stared at each other,Sonic leaned closer,I leaned closer,S-Sonic? Is..Is he going to...?

"Sonic,we're so close.." It was true,our foreheads were touching,both our faces were hot pink,"I-I can't,Sonic..." I stood up,but he grabbed me,and pulled me down to the porch again "Soni-Mmmph..!" He kissed me,my eyes were wide,but after a while,I closed them,wrapping my arms around his neck,he wrapped his arms around my hips "Mmm...~" We sighed,it was a passionate but I-didn't-expect-this kind of kiss,but a certain green hedgehog was watching,he gripped onto his jacket as tears started to roll down his face as he sighed and ran off,his hat coming off,revealing himself as Manic...

* * *

**Me:Making out in public eh?**

** . /**

**Sonic:You tasted sweet..like vanilla**

**Shine:*Hits with anime paper fan* BAKA,BAKA,BAKA!**

**HENTAI NO BAKA!(IDIOT,IDIOT,IDIOT,PERVERTED IDIOT!)**

**Me:Calm down!**

**All characters go to their rightful owners**


	4. Chapter 4 - Love Triangles,Man

**Me:Yayyy~**

**Manic:Why are you so happy?**

**Shine:Is it cause of a new chapter?**

**Me:No,it's cause I got my cup of milk~!  
I luv my milk :3  
**

**Shine:You...are completely hopeless**

**Amy:So this is what the conversation room looks like...hey is that milk?**

**All characters belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Emerald High,Wednesday,1:05 pm

~Shine's POV~

Manic hasn't talked to any of us for the whole lunch hour,I'm getting worried,he won't even say 'hi' or wave when anyone passes by him,did someone upset him? Did...did I upset him? I ran around school,looking around for him,I don't care if I'm late to class,he's my friend,I want to help him through whatever he's going through,Amy and Blaze are with me,"Manic?" Amy said,"Hello? Are you out there?" Blaze shouted,"Manic! I know you're here,come out,please!" I shouted,we looked around classrooms,asked some students if they'd seen him,looked in lockers,looked outside,nothing,we finally were outside on the steps,class was about to start in 3 minutes and no sign of him,we were exhausted,we looked all around for him,nothing,he disappeared without a trace...panting between breaths,Amy spoke up,massaging her legs to try and make them stop hurting "Ma...maybe he went home already..?" I looked at her and shook my head "Manic wouldn't leave without letting one of us know.." I got out my inhaler,did I mention I had asthma? Blaze wiped her forehead and stood up "We shouldn't sit here moping,we have 2 minutes until class,lets use those two minutes to search" Amy adjusted her headband and skirt,I used my inhaler and stood up after,we both walked in,we were a few seconds late to class,but we each convinced the teacher we were doing something for the principal,he simply scoffed,said "Fine" and told us to sit,it was Science class,the teacher was a frog with yellow eyes and a lab coat over khakis and a red t-shirt that said,'Science is fun!' Unlike some of the students in the class,Me,Silver,Tails,Shadow and Blaze loved science,I loved mixing different chemicals together,after doing attendance,we started,Amy fell asleep,Shadow and Blaze were demonstrating something to the class,Silver and Tails were listening to them,I was taking notes,"Thank you Blaze,Shadow,you may take a seat" said pair nodded and walked back to their seats,"Now class,can anyone tell me what Photosynthesis is?" All of them raised their hands "And please don't say synthesis of photos" The rest of the class lowered their hand,The teacher pointed at me "Yes, ?" "Photosynthesis is the process by which green plants and some other organisms use sunlight to synthesize foods from carbon dioxide and water. Photosynthesis in plants generally involves the green pigment chlorophyll and generates oxygen as a byproduct" I explained,everyone (Hence Silver,Blaze,Tails and Shadow) had wide eyes,the teacher smiled "Thank you,at least SOMEONE,Has been studying" He said,eying several students,who all rubbed the back of their heads or twirled hair on their finger in embarrassment,Tails,Amy,and the rest of our team in the class (Hence Shadow) clapped for me,I smiled and bowed my head,I knew most things when it came to plants,thanks to my sister,Siyana (Leafeon)

After class,only gym and math was left until school got out,in gym class,Sonic,Me,Sally,Fiona and Scourge were the team members in class,all of us doing stretches (Hence Sally),I looked at Sonic and blushed remembering yesterday evening,Sonic looked over and blushed too,we walked over and talked "They don't make you wear much in gym class huh?" I asked,referring to our outfits,which were,for the girls: A white t-shirt with an emerald on the center (School symbol) and blue gym panties/very short shorts,with white,black and blue Nike shoes,the boys wore the same thing,only the blue was replace with gray,and they had shorts "They don't do they? Lucky us" Sonic said,Sonic didn't have the gym shoes,his same sneakers were on,guessing from how fast his feet moved,those shoes must help control heat friction

When the teacher walked in,I didn't expect what I assumed,he was a green crocodile,alligator,I don't care what he was,he wasn't too buff,but was still in good shape,he had amber/goldish eyes,a gold chain necklace,same uniform as the boys in the class,with headphones on,two others walked in with him,one was a magenta chameleon with a yellow horn and matching eyes,he had on the same outfit,only his gloves were different,he was carrying a timer and towels,for timing us I suppose,he handed us each towels,I thanked him and smiled at him,he smiled slightly and walked back to the crocodile/alligator,the other was a bee,carrying a kind of paper,maybe it had our assignments on it,and he set a heavy-looking cooler on the table next to him,panting as he slumped on the ground "They are our teachers? The only one that looks athletic is the chameleon..." Fiona said,a bit too loudly,as the two others turned their heads,"Hey! We're just as strong as Espio!" The bee said,"Just let it go,Charmy..." The chameleon said,sighing "No way! Listen fox-girl" "Who gave you the authority to call me that?" "Myself! Now listen here foxy! Me and Vector are as tough and strong as Espio! So don't go saying we're weak!" "I never called you weak" Fiona argued "Technically,you did" Sally pointed out,earning a glare from Fiona,who simply ignored the chipmunk "Listen here pipsqueak,you got a minute to turn around and go back to whatever pit you came from!" She said smugly,Scourge chuckled "That's the Fiona I know" He said,crossing his arms,Sally had enough of this conversation and went to sit down,Sonic and I ran over to break up the arguing bee and fox,"All right,All right,calm down" I said,pushing Charmy away from Fiona,Sonic pushed Fiona away,"Whoa,hey gorgeous!" Charmy said,Espio scoffed and facepalmed,Vector rolled his eyes,getting out a bottle of water and drinking some of it "Uh,Hi..?" I said,"Y'know,you didn't have to save me,I could take her on with my hands tied behind my back" He said,confidently lifting his arms,flexing his tiny,not so buff muscles "That's nice.." I said...#Awkward

After gym started,we had to do three laps around the gym,thankfully,Sonic convinced Vector to say when we reached the finish line,before starting the next lap,we could take a 5 minute break to catch our breath,he remembered when I told him I had asthma,After Vector was done explaining the assignment,Espio asked us all to line up at the line,boys on one side,girls on the other,besides Sonic and Scourge,three other boys were on their side,and beside me,Sally and Fiona,there were two other girls on our side,Charmy counted down from five,Espio started the timer,and it was on,Sonic and Scourge ran off,Sally behind Fiona,Fiona in front of Sally,leaving me beside a tabby cat,I quickly made my way past her,then I was neck-in-neck with Sally,she seemed to be trying to catch up to Sonic,and I certainly wasn't gonna let her get to him first...or the finish line,I ran faster,and my powers somehow kicked in,because it felt like I was flying,a pink aura surrounded me and my gem,I ran past both her and Fiona,"Whoa!" I said,almost bumping into a black wolf,I made a bit of a breeze,which worried me,I didn't think I'd be going so fast with just my powers helping me,My feet lifted off the ground,was...was I..levitating? I looked down,my feet weren't there,only the ground,I looked around,everyone looking at me in awe,I was now in between Scourge and Sonic,I looked at both of them,both looked at me,we all smirked and ran around the gym two times,Scourge somehow tripped and was behind me and Sonic,it was me and him now,We were approaching our stop

* * *

Sonic almost made it,but I zoomed ahead using some of my powers,and flew past the finish line,but my powers stopped working and I found myself running to the bleachers,I couldn't stop! There was a little bit of power left,so I ran until the aura went away,Espio jumped up and landed in front of the bleachers,I crashed into him "Shine!" Sonic said,everyone running over,I was on top of Espio,our faces were inches away,"Uh,sorry" I apologized,sitting up,he sat up and cleared his throat,"You're fine..." "Espio,you ok?" Vector asked,putting his hand on the chameleon's shoulder,a blush creeping up on Espio's face,"I'm fine,just let me get up please.." He nearly whispered,Vector moved away and Espio got up and brushed himself off,I was looking down,holding the end of my shirt and swaying my hips side to side,"You ok,Shi?" "Y-Yeah,I'm fine..." I said,Sonic looked worried,but I looked at him and mouthed 'I'm fine,really..' he smiled slightly,and nodded in understanding

Me and Espio haven't talked for the rest of the gym class,and Fiona,being the gossiper she was,told everyone about it,I was embarrassed for the whole day,Manic showed up after school and I ran over to him,he looked like he had been crying,"Manic,are you ok?" "Yeah.." He smiled sorrowfully,"You sure?" "I'm fine,Really" He said,I surprised him,because his eyes got wider when I hugged him,and he blushed,but it faded after he heard me crying,"I was really worried...about you!" I sobbed,he smiled warmly and ran his hands through my hair,"I'm ok" he said,hugging me back,Sonic saw this and smiled,Sally grabbed his shoulder before long and dragged him to the group,I decided not to go with the others to the park to hang out,I wanted to walk Manic home,we talked along the way,"Manic,why were you crying?" "What do you mean..crying?" He asked,I looked at him with the,Those-tricks-don't-fool-me look,he sighed "Because,I was hoping my first kiss would be with...someone in particular that likes me instead of kissing my bro.." He said,drumming on his chest with his hands,a red blush made its way on his face,I looked at him and smiled slightly "Manic..." "Huh?" He said,looking over at me,"You telling me you've never kissed anyone?" His face turned red "Y-yeah,I was hoping,y-you know,since we're both single,I thought we could...uh" Manic trailed off,I smiled and turned his face to mine,and kissed him,His eyes were wide,he kissed me back,small,but light moans in between,we parted for breath,he smiled "I've never kissed anyone like that" "Well,now you have" And we both kissed again...

Oh,what a love triangle this will be...

**Me:I had such an error with making the lines,so We have to go without one for the little after-story conversation,so anywho**

**Shine:Me and Manic were making out**

**Manic:Not technically...**

**Shine:*'Are you serious' face***

**Manic:K,Fine,we kind of were...*Blush***

**Me:Lol,I might end up changing the rating if this goes any further**

**Shine:Hentai no baka!**

**Me:Joking!**

**All characters go to their respectful owners**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Competition 1 of 3

**Me:Love Triangles,interesting and so confusing at the same time**

**Shine:Was that supposed to make sense?**

**Me:I guess...not...**

**Shine:Didn't think so..**

**All Characters belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Emerald High Stadium,Thursday,7:45 am

~Shine's POV~

I yawned,it was still early and I was still tired,I regret staying up,I looked around,everyone else seemed awake..I need some pop,why were we even called into the stadium? Sally and Amy were next to me,Amy handed me a soda,I thanked her and drank some of it,not long after,I yawned and asked Amy "Why are we even in here?" "I don't know,the Principal asked all the students to come to the stadium for some announcement" "What kind of announcement?" "I don't know,Oh,here she comes!" Sure enough,the Principal came in,she was a light yellow fox with brown hair and blue eyes,bearing a slight resemblance to Tails,the only thing you'd have to change is the hair,and add two tails,she'd look like Tail's twin sister,Tons of students were talking,she cleared her throat and tested the microphone...with her finger,making it ring out around the stadium,everyone stopped talking and covered their ears,"Oh!" She exclaimed,smiling sheepishly,"Ahem..Students of Emerald High,for 2 years,we have had a number of events and festivals at the school," I didn't think the school was 3 years old already..wow,"But I don't believe our school has had a singing competition quite like this," Is she talking about the competition me and Sonic were thinking of entering? "So,In two short weeks,we shall be holding the first two day long singing competition of Emerald High!" She said,the students cheered,they must have been waiting for something like this,I didn't really cheer though,at my old schools,we had plenty of singing competitions,Sally looked at me and scoffed "Aren't you excited?" "Yeah,sure" "Don't be sarcastic with me,Espeon" "Who gave you the authority to call me Espeon?" "Myself" "Don't see how you qualify as a proper authority" "I am a princess!" "Well,I'm not bowing down" We glared daggers at each other,Amy broke us up,shushed us and told us to listen,we looked at the principal "Now everyone,pick out your partner for the competition!" And everyone scrambled around like ants on harvesting day

* * *

It was crazy,I've never seen the students so active before,to be honest,it kind of scared me..A white bat (Me:About time Rouge shows up!) ran up to us,Amy instantly snapped at the bat "Where have you been the past four days?! We were worried sick!" "I was on vacation hon..don't you remember?" The bat said "Rouge,you were gone for all of last week and four days of this week!" Amy snapped at Rouge,I peeked over Amy's shoulder,Rouge looked over at me "Hey there" She said,waving,Amy looked behind me and I was standing there with a blank look on my face,waving slowly,awkward..."Oh Rouge,I forgot to introduce you to our newest group member,this is Shine,Shine,this is Rouge" "Hi Rouge" I said,"Hey" She replied,"Sonia,you want to be my partner?" Rouge asked Sonia,who just walked in,hesitantly,Sonia said yes "You hesitated" Rouge said blankly,"No I didn't,it's just that you aren't the most TRUSTWORTHY members of the group.." "You still hesitated" "No I didn't!" Sonia snapped,crossing her arms,"Whatever,lets just go sign up" Rouge said,both of them walked towards the stage,Leaving Me,Amy and Sally,"Amy!" Tails shouted,running over "Want to be my partner?" He asked,Amy simply nodded and they walked off to the stage,Me and Sally looked at each other and turned away from each other with a 'hmmph',Sally saw Fiona and scoffed,was she the only girl that she didn't really like? No,she hated me,not Fiona,at least they got along better than me and her,not long after I turned away,both of them walked up to the stage,Sally,Amy and Rouge already had partners,who did I have? As if on cue,Sonic tapped on my shoulder,I turned to him "Hi!" he simply said,"Oh,Hi Sonic!" I replied,"Shine,do you want to be my partner for the competition" "I don't know,maybe" I said,he smirked and elbowed me "I know you wanna be my partner,just so you can be closer to me" I blushed "Yeah right,it's not like we'll be living together for four days.." "Yes it is,I'll come to your house or the other way around,so we can practice" I blushed even more,I guess he was kind of right,it might have been a good idea to stay in the same house so we wouldn't have to go back and forth between houses,even though Sonic could've ran to my house in a matter of seconds,I had a feeling if we stayed in individual houses,I most likely would go to his house,and his house was a bit far,it would take me 8 minutes to get there,so yeah,maybe it was best for us to stay in the same house,it sounded stupid,sure,but it was sort of reasonable,thinking of the fact we'd have to stay in one house for four days made my face turn hot pink,Sonic noticed and smirked,"It's just four days,not the whole month Shi,no biggie" He said,I laughed nervously,until someone else tapped on my shoulder,"Eh? Manic?" Sonic asked,looking behind me,sure enough,said hedgehog was behind me,hands behind his back "Hey Shine,sup?" "Hey Manic!" I replied,looking back at Sonic "Hold on for a sec" I said,Sonic huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms,"What's up?" I asked,Manic blushed "Well uh,with the competition going on,do you wanna be my partner?" Sonic's eyes widened,and before I could answer,Sonic butted in "Hang on,Hang on,Bro,she's gonna be MY,listen,MY Partner" "Hang on Sonic! I didn't say-" "Dude,couldn't you have waited for her to answer?! You always gotta butt in something that just so happens to deal with Shine!" "As a matter of fact,you and Sonia butted in on my conversation with Shine,just like I did with your little conversation!" "Guys,Calm down,we can work this ou-" But they didn't listen,they just kept arguing,Silver came over while they were arguing,"Shine,you wanna be my partner?" "Sure!" I replied,Silver and I left the arguing brothers and walked up to the stage to sign up,Manic and Sonic saw this,huffed,turned away from each other with crossed arms,walking away,at the end of the day,we went to my house to practice,Silver ran over to his house to get his stuff and then we both started preparing for the competition

* * *

Shine's House,Friday,12:00 am

~Third Person POV~

"So,who is gonna sing the solo for the first half tomorrow?" Shine asked the hedgehog across from her,Silver tapped his chin,after a few minutes of both of them thinking,Silver looked up "How about you?"

~Shine's POV~

"Me?" I asked,Silver nodded "You're the best singer I know" he said,I smiled,"Plus," He added "I want to save my voice for the duet on Monday",he added,I actually forgot we had to sing the duet on Monday,which was next week,so Silver and I had enough time to practice,Tonight,Saturday,Sunday and Monday,the finals,"What should I sing,Silver?" "Hmm,I don't know..." I got an idea,"How about Evil Food Eater Conchita?" "Evil Food Eater Conchita? What's that?" "It's a pretty catchy song,it's Japanese but I can sing it in English like I did with Daughter of Evil!" He nodded "Ok,then,let's get practicing!" He said,I told him to type it in the search of YouTube on his laptop,when he found a karaoke one (Which my sister uploaded like the other one,thank God for her existence) he clicked on it and I started to sing

* * *

Shine's House,Friday,6:30 am

~Shine's POV~

I woke up on Silver's chest,we were both on the floor,the laptop still open and out of power,Silver woke up and we looked at each other,we both gasped and sat up,Silver rubbed the back of his head while I rubbed my arm,"Let's never speak of this" I said,he agreed,then we looked at the clock,we were almost late to school! We both scrambled to put our stuff away,and didn't even bother to take a shower,we both sprayed ourselves with cologne and perfume to block out the smell we were emitting from not cleaning for the whole week,we went into the bathroom to get dressed (Individually,of course) and ran to the bus stop,bumping into some people on the way,(It was still winter,I remind you guys in this sentence) We forgot our warm clothes,so we were shivering and hugging each other to keep warm,when the bus came,we didn't hesitate to push the other students out of the way to get to our spot,"Gosh dang memory.." I said,"I know right?" Silver said,we both used our bags as blankets,small,brown blankets,when we got to school,we went to math and history,once again,we met up in the stadium,the principal calling people up to perform,Sonia went up first and performed 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry,then Amy went up and sang 'You Belong With Me' By Taylor Swift (Me:I personally don't like that song..),next was Sally,who sang 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga (Me:Catchy song,but I don't really like Lady Gaga),Then it was my turn,"Good luck Shine" Silver said,I smiled,time for Shine to live up to her name (In other words: Time for Shine,to shine!) I walked up and the music started,I stepped from side to side with the beat,then started singing

_'Make sure you leave nothing left'_

_(Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na)_

_In a vile mansion filled with a despicable smell_

_Begins another last dinner,with an array of food that would sicken a normal person,sits a lone woman devouring it with a smile on her face  
_

_This woman's name is Banika Conchita,She used to go after the most gourmet foods of the world,but what she ended up desiring was the world's most gruesome foods,Bow down and show your reverance to our great Conchita,all the ingredients in this world,belongs to her! _

_Devour everything in this world,there is still enough room in the stomach. Even the deadly poison that is gleaming blue,is nothing but a spice on the main dish,eat until there is nothing but bones,if that's not enough,then chew on the dishes. The happiness that dances on the tip of the tongue. Tonight's dinner is far from over,_

_"Today's Breakfast  
~Vegetable Juice with 16 types of weeds~  
~Corn flakes filled with Iron~  
~Consomme Soup filled with poison mushrooms~  
~Chef's special salad~  
~Servant's special Brioche~  
~An array of out of season fruits~  
~A coffee that will keep you awake forever (low caffeine)~_

Today's Lunch  
~Fried and raw onion salad, with extra onions~  
~Carpaccio with a pink octupus, Queen Style~  
~Eggplant grill...without the eggplant~  
~Random bread made by the maid~  
~Chef's Special: French Fry Ice Cream~  
~Self made "High potion", Mac mix~"

_The 15th cook this year,said in a low voice,"I wished to be discharged,my lady",Hmph,what useless people_

_Bow down and show your reverance to our great Conchita,everybody who betrays her will pay a heavy price,Devour everything in this world,today is a special menu,with blue hair shining white,it is the perfect appetizer for the salad,Eat until there is nothing but bones,if that's not enough,just get 'seconds',Hey,that little servant over there,what do you taste like?_

_"Today's Dinner  
~The Chef's Special Salad, "with" chef~  
~A long pasta, really long~  
~A pile of *Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*~ (All of the ones that cannot be shown are *according to the story* body parts)  
~A mud filled Gallette, RR flavored~  
~*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown* soup~  
~A wine that's the color of blood, hey that IS blood~_

Tonight's midnight snack  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*"

_As the days went by,the mansion became empty,there's nothing left,there's no one there,even then she continues to seek,the world's most gruesome food_

_"If I leave any food behind,I'll be punished"_

_Devour everything in this world,she looked at her own right hand and silently smiled,"There's still something I haven't eaten"_

_Conchita's last gruesome meal,the ingredients were,yes,herself,the body that has devoured every food,no one will ever know the taste of it_

___(Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na)  
_

I looked at everyone,they were all looking at me in awe,then Silver started clapping,Amy,Sonia,Rouge,and then everyone except Sally and Fiona,who simply looked at everyone like they all had two heads and then Fiona muttered "She wasn't **THAT **good.." Sally simply couldn't stand the fact that I sounded a bit better than her and she stormed out,"Hey! Wait for me you big brat!" Fiona shouted,running after the raging chipmunk,I smiled and fist pumped the air in victory,Silver ran up to me and hugged me "You were awesome!" He said,"Thanks!" I said,Sonic and Manic looked at Silver with jealousy in their eyes,Probably thinking something like: 'She chose that pothead over me!' or 'She was supposed to be my partner! not his!',I currently didn't care,Silver was my best friend and I liked being his partner,and just a little heads up to Sally

We're gonna win!

**All characters belong to their respective owners,the Song was 'Evil Food Eater Conchita' originally sung by MEIKO (Vocaloid),her and the song (I think) Belong to Crypton **

**If you want your OC to be in the story,PM me,and I might consider putting them in**

**Check out my other story "What Just Happened?"  
**

**R&R please!**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Competition 2 of 3

**Me:And were back with more...THE NEW GIRL!**

**Shine:Crack 030**

**Me:Shut up Shine!**

**Shine:Go home,you're drunk!**

**Me:I am?**

**Shine:Yes**

**All characters belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Emerald High, Friday, same time

~Shine's POV~

Silver and I were waiting for the results of who made it to the second half,the Principal stood up and held up the paper,testing the mic again, making it ring,she laughed nervously,and cleared her throat "Attention Students,I will now call the teams who made it up onto the stage" "Come on...Come on!" I whispered nervously,"Ahem,Sally and Fiona" "Yeah!" "Alright!" They said,high-fiving,"Sonia and Rouge" "YAY!" "JESUS! Don't scream so loud,hedgehog!" Rouge said "Amy and Tails" "Yay! we did it!" "High-five!" They both said at the same time "And the last team..." Me and Silver were hugging each other tightly "Shine and Silver" "YES!" We both shouted,jumping up and down,Amy,Tails,Sonia and Rouge came over and we all talked excitedly about how fun the competition would be,and how we'd be sure to beat each other in the competition,then,the school day was over,shorter days for the competition huh? I don't really care,more practice time! Me and Silver ran home and when we got there,we both made excited faces and hugged each other,"We made it!" I said "It's all because of you Shine! You were awesome!" "Oh,stop it you!" I joked,we both laughed,"We should start practicing for the next half,we have three days,so we should have enough time" I said,we both stopped for a sec,"Pizza?" "With olives and pepperoni?" "Yup" "Let's do it", Then we both ran upstairs to change and order pizza,then,I got a call from Sonic "Hang on Sil,gotta answer this..Hello?" "Hey Shi! Do you wanna meet the group at the park?" "Uhh,I'll ask Silver if he wants to go,but my answer is:sure!" "Great,see you and maybe _him_ there!" "Uh,bye" "Who was it?" "Sonic,he wants to know if we can meet him and the others at the park,to hang out probably.." "Oh,ok,man,we just got changed" "We can take some pizza with us to eat on the way" "Yay!"

We got dressed,again,and went outside,it was snowing,we smiled,it was softly falling,it was pretty,we both walked to the park,admiring the scenery,when we got there,the whole gang was here,Amy,Blaze,Knuckles,Sonic,Manic,Sonia,everyone! "Hi Silver!" "Hey Blaze" The two kissed,I smiled and waved "Hello Shine!" She said "Hi!" We hugged,she seemed ok with the fact that Silver was living with me,"Shine!" "Yo!" Manic and Sonic were pushing each other out of the way to try and get to me first,the three of us sweat-dropped,Sonic made it to me first "What's up Shi?" Sonic said,"Nothing much" "Shine!" Manic ran up to us,panting,"H-hey.." "Manic,you ok?" I put my hand on his shoulder,"I'm f-fine..."

Sonic lead us over to the center,where everyone greeted us (Hence Fiona and Sally) and we all talked,"Hey guys,do you want us to tell you about the song me and Silver are thinking of singing on Monday?" "Sure!" They replied (Hence Manic and Sonic,who were currently still upset that Silver was my partner instead of them) We told them it was yet again,another Japanese Song that was gonna be sung in English,named after the Russian doll,Matryoshka (The one you open up and there is another one inside)

"That sounds boring.." Sally said "They even have hoodies for one of the singers made for fans of the song!" "Slightly less boring.." Fiona said "It's actually a pretty catchy song," Silver said "It's about the singers having to mask their feelings,and only show the happy face,like the Matryoshka doll does,kinda sad story if you think of it" "Yeah,they aren't allowed to say or show how they really feel,it is kinda sad now that you think about it.." I said,"Sounds like my life" Shadow said "Shut up,your life isn't like that Shadow!" Amy said,patting him on the back "Feels like that sometimes..Only I hide my feelings with a blank face" "Stop ruining your self esteem.." Amy said

* * *

Shine's House,Sunday,3:00 pm (TIME SKIP...ACTIVATED!)

~Shine's POV~

Sunday already,whew! Time flies by fast,tomorrow was the finals,me and Silver practiced hard,singing every verse to ourselves throughout the house,I was in the kitchen,making some ramen for lunch when I heard a knock at my door,"Coming!" I shouted,running to the door,I opened it and saw Manic...and Sonic,"Hey Shine!" they said at the same time,looking at each other with half-lidded,annoyed eyes,I sighed and cleared my throat,their heads shot back at me "Hi guys! Come in,Come in!" I led them inside,"You guys want some water? Or Pop? Or Cocoa?" "Is there any Mountain Dew?" Sonic asked me "...Yes,there is Mountain Dew,Root Beer,Pepsi and Sprite" "I'm getting my Dew on!" Sonic said,hopping off the couch "That sounded so stupid.." Silver chuckled "Don't judge me!" Sonic said with a fake pouty face,Silver laughed and added "Hey,can you get me some Pepsi?" "Sure!" "Thanks!" "No prob!" They finished their conversation "I'll just take some water,thanks" "Ok,brb" I said,Manic got out his phone from his jean pockets,texted someone and put it away,then he started drumming on his chest,Silver just kept humming the song while looking up something on his laptop,"Here" I said,as I threw a water to Manic,he held up his hand and caught it "Thanks" "Welcome" I said,sipping my root beer,I sat next to him,Sonic came in with three bowls of ramen and the two pops,"So that's what took you so long.." I said,as he handed me a bowl,and Silver the other "Thank you" He simply said,setting it on the nightstand next to him,drinking the Pepsi Sonic handed him after he handed Silver the ramen,I was about to take a bite when I heard Manic's stomach growl "Didn't you make Manic a bowl too?" "Oh,Sorry,there was only enough for _three_ bowls" He said in a tone,Manic glared at his brother,I looked at my bowl and then at Manic and smiled,"Here" I handed him my bowl,"Huh? Oh! O-Oh no,I don't need it-" His stomach growled louder,he blushed red and covered his face with one hand in embarrassment,"Just take it" I said with a giggle,setting it in his lap,he looked at me and smiled "Thanks Shine,at least _Somebody _was nice enough to give me something!" (Manic:1,Sonic:none) He said,looking at Sonic,who simply scoffed,"If you gave him your bowl,take mine" Sonic suggested "I'm fine,I'm not too hungry anyway" I said,Sonic mumbled something,(Manic:2,Sonic:still none) "Oh,Silver,Can I show you something? It's another song,I'm working on singing it,but I don't think my voice fits it..maybe you could sing another version of it?" "Sure,type it in the search" He said,clicking on YouTube's search bar,I typed in 'World Is Mine' We all listened to it and Silver looked at me,"You could sing that,it's more of a girly song anyways" "I dunno.." "Just try it,Shine,please?" He gave me the puppy eyes,"Fine...be right back" I went upstairs and came back down,wearing the princess outfit Miku wore in the video (The yellow one),"Ready?" I asked,they all nodded

_The number one Princess in the whole world,you should by now know how to please me...Ok?_

_*Music*_

_First off,you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch_

_Second off,You should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes,get it?_

_Third off,For every word I say to you,I expect three words in reply_

_My right hand feels quite empty,so hold it! Nothing said,that could be really all that selfish,I'm sure,I only want you to think I'm super-cute,truly and genuinely~_

_The number one princess in the whole wide world,remember that,Hey~ Hey~,You're not allowed to keep me waiting,just who do you think that I am? Now,I want to go,and eat some sweets,where? Of course I mean now!_

_*Music* (Ah!)_

_(Check 1,2..)_

_(Aaaahhh!)_

_My fault? You should know by now that I don't complain about such things. Right? Can you hear me? Fine,I'll repeat it.._

_Oh,and also this,get a white horse like in a book,and take me away_

_*By this time,Manic gets on his knees and grabs my hand* If you understand..Kneel down and call me a- _

"Princess" He says,smiling

_*Blush*_

Sonic growls

_Nothing said,that could be really all that selfish,I'm sure,though it is alright to go ahead and scold me,just a little bit..*Puppy eyes*  
_

_*Sonic is the Prince btw,Manic only did that to make Sonic jelly :P *_

_My only Prince in the whole world_

_You should know that hey~ hey~ Both of our hands are empty,our words have been sad lately,why? why is that? Come on,notice it faster..  
_

_(Ooh!)_

_You absolutely don't understand it,understand it ever! *Music* Fruit topped strawberry shortcake,Pudding made with the best of the best_

_I will...I will..try to hold back,Don't go thinking I'm greedy,I can act proper as well! You will regret your words!_

_*Music*_

_Naturally,because I am,the number one princess in the world,I'll wander off if you don't always watch me_

_*Sonic grabs her from behind after she turns around* _

_I'm being tightly grabbed,save me!  
_

"Be more careful.."_ A-and you turned away_

_But I think that you're more dangerous...*With that,'princess' Shine slowly falls to the floor,her face hot pink*_

_(Ah!)_

_(Hey baby..?)_

_(Aaaahhh!)_

When I looked up,they all had little 'You ok?' Faces,I clear my throat and brush it off,Then I went upstairs,Sonic smirked

Probably thinking 'I made her blush,I might just win her back'

(Manic:2,Sonic:2)

* * *

**Me:Another Competition chapter,and it has a bit of the Love Triangle in it again,in other news,Shine is officially embarrassed  
**

**Shine:That wasn't funny...**

**Manic:I dunno,you look cute when you blush**

**Sonic:You look cute uh...every day**

**Me: Manic:3,Sonic:3**

**Shine:DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!**

**All Characters (And Songs) Belong to their respectful owners**

**If you want your OC in the story,PM me and I'll consider adding them,Check out my other stories too!  
**

**R&R please~  
**

**~Thanks for reading~**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Competition 3 of 3

**Me:More New Girl!  
**

**Shine:And we have two things to tell you guys! First, thanks so much for 200 something views of this story! We really appreciate it~ **

**Sonic:And Second, we have a new member in our little cast coming to the story, please welcome, Jasmine!**

**Jasmine:Hello!**

**All characters (And Songs) Belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

Emerald High Stadium, Monday, 4:00 pm

~Shine's POV~

I got on my green jacket/hoodie and put on my makeup, black dots under my eyes(with blue circles covering the rims)and two black lines above my nose, I also put on my mp3 and earbuds, I also had my hair in a ponytail "Silver! You ready? The song will start in..9 minutes!" I yelled backstage, Fiona and Sally finished their song, 'Potential Break Up Song', Silver ran out as they finished, he had on that creepy red hood on,making his quills slightly hang in his face, he had on the makeup on his mouth that gave the appearance of two teeth hanging out of the side of his mouth, I cringed, that design looked a bit gruesome to me, he had on his jeans, I had mine on, and we both had contacts making our eyes look like they were multicolored (Shine's eyes looked yellow and blue, Silver's were red and green, their eyes were like Miku and Gumi's in the YouTube Matryoshka video) "Let's go!" I said, he nodded and we listened for the beat of the music before going out

_*Music*_

_1,2,3,4!  
_

_*Music*  
*They jump onto stage*_

_(Shine) A message I've thought much too much about, maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say? Certainly, I've always been this way, a patched up, crazy, Matryoshka!_

_*Music*_

_(Silver) A package sung by a headache, Time may pass, but the hands are at four, Don't tell anybody, the world will turn upside down, Ah, I feel broken apart, throw out all your memories too, Ah, how I want to know, to the deep down_

_(Both) Um, well..If you please, dance more and more, Kalinka? Malinka? Just play the chord, what should I do about such feelings? Can't you tell me? Just a little? Loud and clear: 524! Freud? Keloid? Everything, all's to be laughed at, hurry, dance, with all your foolishness_

_*Music*_

_(Shine) Clap your hands, not entirely childish, and watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune_

_(Silver) Certainly, I don't care either way, the warmth of the world is melting away_

_You and Me, Rendezvous? __Rendezvous?_ _Rendezvous?_ Oh,or out on a hopping adventure? With a crooked gait, 1,2 1,2~

_(Shine) Ah, I'm ready to burst out;catch every part of me, Ah, with both hands, catch me for me_

_(Both) Um, well..listen a little, it's something important, Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch my cheek, It's just that I can't control myself, shouldn't we do more fantastic things? Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry, Parade? Marade? Just clap some more_

_Wait until you say wait, wait, before we drop to just one..  
_

_*Music*_

_(Silver) You and Me, __Rendezvous?_ _Rendezvous?_ _Rendezvous?_ Oh,or out on a hopping adventure? With a crooked gait, 1,2 1,2~

_(Shine) Down with sickness?_

_Show me your Song!_

_(Both) See how today, I'm still a patched up, crazy, Matryoshka!_

_*Music stops...then starts*_

_(Both) ((Hey,hey,hey)) __If you please, dance more and more, Kalinka? Malinka? Just play the chord, what should I do about such feelings? Can't you tell me? Just a little?_ _Loud and clear: 524! Freud? Keloid? Everything, all's to be laughed at,_ Hurry, and dance no longer!

_Smooch, Smooch~_

_(Smooch, Smooch~)_

_*Music gets faster, then it stops*_

A minute of silence, We were both panting from moving so fast, the whole stadium started clapping and cheering, I didn't believe this, did we win? "That was awesome!" Amy said, running up and hugging us, "Thanks! We practiced hard!" I said, she smiled "I can tell! You're gonna win for sure!" "Students! Ahem, excuse me!" The principal said, tapping her microphone to get everyone's attention, "The results are in!" She said, pointing to the Vice-Principal (she looked like the principal, only she had red hair and green eyes,) the other nodded, handing the Principal the results

"In third place is..Amy and Tails with a Let it Go duet!" Both of them high-fived each other and went up to get the bronze medals, everyone clapped

"In second place is..Rouge and Sonia with Contagious Love!" they hugged each other and went to get the silver medals, everyone clapped again

"And finally..In first place is.." Me and Silver were hugging each other, Fiona and Sally were doing the same

"Shine and Silver with Matryoshka!" the stadium clapped and cheered loudly, Me and Silver squealed and ran up, we both got golden medals and two miniature statues of the school symbol made of gold as well

"WHAT?!" Sally shouted, Running on stage "Don't we get anything?!" She asked the principal

"Err..I don't know if Sarah brought anything else..Did you?" She asked,turning to the other fox,who dug around in her bag and brought out two baskets of apples "Here!" She said,putting them in the two's hands "Apples?!" "It's all we have left..sorry Princess.." Sally scoffed and ran offstage,Fiona just bit into one of her apples and followed the angry chipmunk

* * *

(No more spaces between commas,it takes too long to type,I may do it again later..)

Same Place,Monday,5:00 pm

~Shine's POV~

We were all hanging out for the rest of the day,there were people singing karaoke or songs that other artists have written,one in particular caught my eye,she was a hedgehog with emerald green eyes with light red quills and black highlights. Her fur was dark red and blue,she also had a strain of quills in her face,she wore a red t-shirt with black jeans and dark red running shoes,she looked sort of looked like a mix of Sonic and Shadow,weird huh? She looked nice though,she was singing 'Hurricane' by Bridgit Mendler,after she was done,I walked up to her,"Hi there! I loved your voice" I said,she smiled,"Thanks!" "Hey,Jasmine!" Amy said,running up to the hedgehog and hugging her tightly "Uh..Hi Amy! Uh,can you let me go now please? I can't breathe...!" "Oh,sorry!" Amy said,blushing a bit and chuckling nervously,Jasmine smiled and fixed her quills,"Oh! Shine,this is Jasmine! She's one of my best friends!" Amy said,I waved at Jasmine "Hi,Jasmine,nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too!" I shook her hand,and noticed I still had my stuff on,and the others changed a long time ago "I'll be right back!" I said,running off the stage into the girl's bathroom in the hall,a few minutes later,I came back and Manic was on the stage,"Huh?" I asked myself,the others were watching him "This song is for Shine,I practiced for a long time so I hope you like it"

F-for me?

_*Music starts and he picks up the microphone*  
_

_Studying,Exercise,I'm pretty hopeless at both,but,I was an overachiever when it came to falling in love with you.._

_I've decided! I'll write a 7,100 letter long love letter!*He takes it out of his jean pocket*..but I'm not sure,if I have the courage to give it to you.._

_*Shine walks on stage*_

_(Shine) Hey,I see you over there,Hey,if you've got business with me,say so!_

_(Manic) Umm..uh,umm,the weather sure is lovely! I'm glad it's another peaceful day~_

_(Shine) Why are you shaking? And what are you hiding there? Let me see! *Manic runs backstage* Hey!_

"No!" He said,putting the microphone on a table and shutting it off

_*Music*_

*_Sonic comes from backstage with another microphone_*

_(Sonic) Look,I've got an over-flowing charismatic aura,my necktie is,of course,Baybarry custom-made_

_(Shine) What's that? I've never heard of that weird brand-name,moreover,when in the classroom,don't hold roses in your mouth!_

_(Sonic) Hey,how about this Wednesday.._

_(Shine) Ah,I've got something to attend,maybe another time!_

_(Sonic) Ah,Little kitten,are you afraid of my perfect self? I can't help it if the other guys are jealous_

_(Shine) That baseless self-confidence,I'm a little envious of it..It's already getting late.._

_*Music gets a bit faster and louder,then it goes back to normal after a few minutes*_

_*Manic peeks out from behind one of the stage curtains with his microphone*  
_

_(Sonic) This guy's a childhood friend,a little lame lamb,we're in the middle of a chat,okay?_

_(Manic) This is bad,I can't be called timid anymore...Shine,this letter,read it please! Ahh~! *He covers his face,which is now red*_

_(Still Manic) "When your silken hair sways in the wind,My heart races" etc.._

_(Sonic) Your literary skills are considerable,but she's gonna choose me,isn't that right?_

_(Shine) *Blush and sigh* You two have really surprised me,my decision is..well..I don't really know..but one thing I have been thinking about is...  
_

_(None of them,this next part is the backround singers of the song Manic chose) Stupid days like this one here,I hope they never come to an end_

_*Shine smiles and puts her mic up,walking off stage* _"Nevermind.." I said,and the music stopped after about 5 minutes

* * *

Shine's House,Monday,8:00 pm

~Shine's POV~

This week just got better,on my way home from school,I saw people preparing for a huge festival at the top of some tall steps at the park,even in the park area were people setting up stalls,Which meant,the rest of the school week would be cancelled! Well,that's what the poster on the side of the school said,'The Spring Festival,at the park on Tuesday,School will be cancelled for the week,(Unless it stops by Thursday)'

I really wanted the Festival to NOT end on Thursday,I hope it stays until Friday,I'm planning to go tomorrow and stay until 2 in the morning! I have a feeling the others will too,I decided to stay up a bit and chat with the others on Facebook,without waiting another minute,I ran upstairs and got in my pajamas (in other words,A bra,panties and a((slightly see-through))nightgown) and got on Facebook,I had a friend request,it was from Jasmine,I smiled and accepted,I decided to chat with Amy

'Hey Amy!'

5 minutes later..

'Hi Shine! Srry,I was talking with Vanilla,I just finished babysitting Cream for her while her and Vector went out to dinner'

'Ok,it's fine but

babysit?

teaches gym AND dates the History teacher?! Dude,u need to tell me these things more often! k?'

'Yes and Yes,and Sorry if my information timing is poor! Lol'

'It's fine (o 3 o)'

'Them faces you make..'

'Lol'

I heard a knock at my door

'Brb,someone is at my door'

'Kk'

I got up and walked downstairs,and opened the door "Manic?"

"Hey Shi,uh,can I come in?" "Sure"

I said,leading him inside,I gave him some water,"It's almost Spring,can you believe it?" "Not really,it's been winter for a while and I'm just now starting to get used to the cold" He said,"Hey,Isn't mating time for hedgehogs around this time too?" I asked,he nearly choked on his water "W-w-w-w-w-what?!" He replied,his face was as red as Knuckles,"Well..Yeah,I thought this is around when they start to mate,right?" "H-how should I know? I-I'm not too good at knowing THAT stuff..." He said,rubbing his arm in embarrassment "E-e-even if it was,I'm too young to mate anyway" "You're 18,I think your about old enough to mate at least.." "Oh my God.." He said,putting his face in his hands,"Sorry if I asked something personal,I just thought: 'Since most animals have babies around this time,wouldn't hedgehogs have babies too?' " He looked at me with his eyes wide and his whole muzzle red,"Wh-why would you think like that?" "I was just wondering about it one day" I said,"Are you sexually aroused or frustrated or something?!" He asked me,I blushed hot pink,"N-No! Nothing like that! Like I said,I was just wondering if I was right or not!" I replied,we both just looked away from each other,both of our faces were hot and we were both embarrassed,and,I think he did this to get even: "Aren't Espeons gonna mate too?" He said,I looked at him,surprised "No way! We don't mate! All Espeon are virgins unless they decide not to be!" I said,covering my mouth,he looked at me a bit surprised "You're a-" "Virgin,yes,I've never had sex,never will!" I said,crossing my arms,he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment,"Shine?" "What is it now-Mm?!" He kissed me,but it wasn't a regular kiss,it was a French Kiss...a wet one,when we parted,we had a fine line of saliva between our lips "M-M-Manic?!" I stuttered,He blushed and turned away,"Sorry..I...I don't know what I was thinking.." I smirked and put my hands on his hips,I got on the floor "So I'M sexually aroused huh?" "I'm not either!" I got on his lap "Says the person who gave me a wet French kiss.." I put my finger on his lip,he blushed,I was joking around,but it was fun to seduce people,Rouge's tips came in handy sometimes! "Sh-Shine? A-are you feeling ok?" He asked,he started to sweat "Why wouldn't I be?" I said,Kissing him yet again,another French kiss,surprisingly,he kissed back,we moaned from time to time,and parted for breath

I wasn't ready for what happened the next morning

* * *

Shine's House,Tuesday,4:00 am

~Manic's POV~

I woke up in a pretty different-looking bedroom,I had my boxers on like I did every morning,Maybe I was in a guest room? Nah,I don't think so,I sat up and tried to fix my bangs,my arm wouldn't budge "What the-" I looked down,Shine was next to me,in her nightgown and all,holding my arm,I gasped and felt my face heat up,"Shine?! What the heck?!" I said,I woke her up,she looked at me in surprise,"Wh-what are you doing in my bed Manic?!" She asked,letting go of my arm "I don't know!" I said "I woke up here!" I added,she blushed "Did..did we?" I blushed too "I-I don't think so,we're both in our night clothes.." "But still...what if we did something close to that?" "Nah,I don't think so.." I replied,"But...then again..we could have without remembering.." I said,looking at her seductively,she blushed and threw a pillow at me "Hey!" I said "Perv.." She mumbled,crossing her arms,I simply sighed and got up,"Are there any breakfast burritos in there?" I asked her,"Only one,you can have it though" She said,I smiled "Thanks Shi~" I said,running downstairs,She came downstairs not too long after and sat on the couch,I got my burrito out and took a bite out of it before joining her,"So,uh,about last night" "And just when I thought you weren't sexually aroused.." She said,smirking and elbowing me,I blushed "Not about that! About the seduction.." "What about it?" I blushed "...It gave me a boner..." I said quietly,she smacked my shoulder "You naughty hedgie!" She said,smirking,I laughed nervously,she smirked,I looked down and then,back at her "Wh-what are you giving me that look for?" I asked,she got closer and licked my neck,I shivered "Wh-what are you doing?!" I asked,no reply,just more shivering,"Sh-Shine,st-st-stop..I can't.." I gave up,she liked to tease me,she actually admitted that she enjoyed it when we were walking home on that one day this whole Love Triangle started,I moaned,she continued,I gripped on to the couch when she sucked on my neck "Sh-Shi...I-I.." I was at a loss for words,but I felt lucky to have her lick my neck,heh..

Sonic would be so jealous

Manic:5 (One for kissing her,the other for this) Sonic:3

* * *

**Me:I had to stop at the neck licking part,or I would have possibly gone further... **

**Shine:You're perverted,you know?**

**Me:I know...  
**

**Manic:This chapter...Can I uh,go on lunch break now?**

**Shine:Don't blame me! Blame the author!**

**Me: ...**

**All characters and Songs belong to their respective owners**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	8. Chapter 8 - To Prom, or not to Prom?

**Me:After one long wait, another chapter is ready~**

**Shine:About time..**

**Me:Hey, I was working on my other stories, too!**

**Shine:Whatever...**

**All characters and songs belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Metropolis Park, Tuesday, 8:20 PM

~Shine's POV~

I was at the festival, I was in a kimono..dress..thing...whatever most Japanese/Chinese girls wear to festivals, I was with Amy, Sonia and Rouge, they were wearing the same thing, only, mine was pink, Amy's was red, Sonia's was lavender, and Rouge's was gold "What do you guys wanna do first?" I asked, "How about go play a game? Maybe we can get a prize!" Amy said, eating another bite of her biscuit, "Or we can go look at the fish or chicks.." Rouge said, "Or we can get more food." Sonia said, finishing a dumpling and throwing away the plate in a nearby trash can, we all looked at her and she looked back, "What? I didn't have much to eat today." She said, we simply laughed and continued looking at the stalls, they had toys and decorations, some had games, others had the chicks and fish that Rouge mentioned, and some had food, "The boys must be hanging out too." Sonia said "Speaking of which, they might be waiting for us at the park center, where that big tree is." I said, "I forgot, we were supposed to meet them there, lets go before we get distracted again!" I said, we started running...until we saw a stall full of chicks and rabbits, "Aww, Cute!" Sonia said, we all ran over to pet them and play with them (Hence Rouge, who wanted to get going to meet the boys.)

~Third Person POV~

"Where are the girls? We were supposed to meet them here hours ago!" Sonic exclaimed, biting into his dumpling, sure enough, the boys were sitting on the brick circle surrounding the giant oak tree, Manic, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Shadow were all getting impatient, the girls **promised** they'd be here, it was going on eight-thirty and they still weren't at the meeting place, "Maybe they got sidetracked.." Silver said, sipping his soda, "Maybe...come on, lets go look for them." Shadow said, standing up, they all walked off to look for the girls, not too long after the search began, they found Shine, Amy, and the others at a stall with little chicks and rabbits in their hands, the boys scoffed, they stopped to play with chicks, CHICKS, and RABBITS, instead of going to hang out with them. Kinda stupid if you ask them.

~Shine's POV~

"They're so adorable!" I said, picking up a little rabbit and petting it, "If we had enough money, we could buy one of them." Amy said, not too long after our little 'Kawaii!' fest, Rouge came over and told us we had to get going, until a chick bounced up and landed between her breasts, surprising her, she screamed and told one of us to get it off of her, I sighed and put down the rabbit I was holding, I walked over, picked up the chick and put it back in the stall, "It just wanted to cuddle, Rouge." Sonia said, teasingly, "Shut up, Hedgehog.." Rouge replied, crossing her arms, she looked down and soon had to admit: "These things are kind of cute..." "I know, right?" I said, she nodded and picked up that same chick, she nuzzled it and it peeped, ruffling its feathers, "Guys, look!" Amy spoke up suddenly, pointing to our left, there were the guys, with crossed arms, we all looked at them and smiled sheepishly, putting down the little animals we were holding, "Uh, Hi guys, nice festival huh?" I said, they all simply walked over, and we told them we were sorry, mostly Knuckles and Shadow were the targets of our apologies, they looked pretty mad, after a while, we were all talking by the stall, Sonia, however, left with Shadow to go and get more food, "They are kind of cute, I guess." Silver said, patting a chick on the head, "I know, right?" I said, he only replied with a chuckle, "No one can resist the cuteness of these lil guys! ..well, maybe Shadow and Scourge, but no one else!" Amy said, she walked over to me and we started talking, I didn't notice a chick was hopping up and down, trying to get my attention, I finally looked down and pushed back my hair, it hopped in my hand and..right into my dress?! "AHHHHHH!" I shrieked, I was trying to get it out, but it was too fast, Sonic saw this and, since he was the fastest member of our little group there, I looked at him, "Sonic, can you get it out?" I asked him, he blushed "I-I can't reach in there! I-I-I don't do that kind of thing to girls!" "Please? It's too fast for my hand, I can't get a grip on it!" I pleaded, his blush intensified, he gulped and reached down in my dress, I shivered, his hand was cold! "I can't feel it anywhere..." He said, moving his hand around, I jumped when he groped me by accident, "Go down, please." I said, feeling the chick moving around my stomach area, he must have thought I meant something else, cause he looked at me like I was crazy, "Just do it." I said, he went lower down and pulled out the chick, "I got it!" He said, it jumped into the stall again, his face was red, I looked at him and smiled before elbowing him, "Did you like it down there..?" I asked, smirking, he looked at me and looked down, "Shut up.." "I know you liked it down there~!" I said, he sighed, "No I didn't.." "Yes you did."

"...Fine.." "I knew i- What?!" "I liked reaching inside your dress..hey! Don't hit my arm!" "I was joking! Jeez!"

Manic:5, Sonic:4 (Just for helping her~)

I blushed and looked away, before someone tugged my arm, "Manic?" "Come with me, I wanna show you something." "Ok.." Manic pulled me out of the festival and into the more foresty part of the park, we sat on a bench under a large tree, "Why did you bring me here?" "Cause I wanted to show you.." He tilted my head up with both of his hands "This." I gasped, we were under a huge cherry blossom tree, the petals were flying off like crazy, the moonlight shown between little cracks and there were fish splashing in a pond nearby, "I like to come here every spring to relax after school." He told me, I looked at him in awe "I didn't even know the park had this little place! I need to get out more.." "I often come here alone, so that's why I brought you here, just to talk and admire the petals, mostly." "..I'll come here with you next week if you want." "Really?" "Well, sure, if you don't mind me coming, I would love to hang out at a place like this with you." I said, he smiled, "I don't mind at all." "Then it's settled, I'll be sure to come here with you after school, just tell me when your heading out here and I'll be right behind you!" I said, he nodded, "Ok.", we both talked for a bit before we heard a crackle, we both looked up, fireworks were going off, we both stared at the sky in awe, "Fireworks, wow!" "Perfect way to end the day, huh?" He asked, I nodded, "Let's go back, the gang might be getting worried." "Good idea, lets go." and with that, we both walked back to the group, they were staring at the fireworks, Knuckles and Rouge were pressed against each other, Shadow and Sonia were hand-in-hand, Amy and Silver were both looking up at the sky with sparkling eyes, Amy's hands were intertwined with each other, Silver had his hands behind his head, Sonic was standing alone, I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, he turned around "Oh, hey Shi. Great Fireworks, huh?" "Yeah." I replied, we both watched the fireworks, Manic simply stood by one of the stalls, me and Sonic were standing side by side, I had my head on his shoulder, he looked down at me and tilted my head up, and kissed me, I kissed back of course

Manic:5, Sonic:5

* * *

Shine's House, Thursday, 2:00 PM (TIME SKIP POWERS, ACTIVATE!)

~Shine's POV~

I had to stay home today, Vanilla was out of town and Amy was at a family reunion, so I was babysitting Cream, she was watching 'Guess With Jess' on Netflix, I was reading a book, Cream came up and tapped on my shoulder, "Yes, Cream?" "Cheese and I are getting hungry, , could we have a snack now?" "Of course, lets go get something from the kitchen." I said, getting up and walking into the kitchen with the little rabbit, "What would you like for a snack?" "Apple slices, crackers, and peanut butter would be ok." "Alright, give me a few seconds." I opened the fridge and got the peanut butter, I put some in a little bowl and got out two apples, I cut them into pieces and put them on a plate with the bowl beside them, then I got out the crackers and put some on the plate next to the apple, "That should be enough for them." I said to myself, walking back into my living room and putting a little kiddy table I had (for situations like this) in front of them, and set the plate down, "Thank you ." "You're welcome." I said, walking over to the couch and sitting down on it

About three hours later..

Same place, Wednesday, 5:23 PM

"Vanilla, you're back already?" "Yes, sorry I took so long." "It's ok, Cream is asleep on the couch." "Ok, thank you for watching her, Shine." "Your welcome!" we both walked into the living room and woke Cream up, she left with her mom, I smiled and waved bye, then I went up to practice a song I was hooked on, 'ALICE iN BLACK MARKET'

_12:13 and 54 seconds into the morning, my vision shuts down_

_5:30 and 29 seconds into the morning is systematic_

_9:28 and 4 seconds into the morning, my promise with him_

_10:42 and 3 seconds into the morning, we join hands, laughing_

_I am seeing you until you die forever_

_(When?)-(Where?)-(With what?)-(What happened?)-(What hour?)-(What minute?)-and even(What second?)_

_The idol of all data input format._

_Show me your breaking shape. You're only my Marionette. "All you fools, today is reserved." I'll enchant the unending nightmares, until all feeling goes numb_

_"It is the plan of the demons who dye this mysterious world black." _

_(In my imagination) is a dream born from conceit_

_(In my realization) within my head, I touched that body_

_12:06 and 18 seconds into the afternoon, taking Kilocalories_

_3:14 and 23 seconds into the afternoon, untying lust_

_6:03 and 54 seconds into the afternoon, a temperature rise_

_10:40 and 11 seconds into the afternoon, taken by ecstasy_

_I am seeing you until you die forever_

___(When?)-(Where?)-(With what?)-(What happened?)-(What hour?)-(What minute?)-and even(What second?)_

_____The idol of all data input format._

_____Show me your dishevelled shape. You're only my Marionette. "All you fools, the great calculations are over there." __ I'll enchant the unending nightmares, __until all feeling goes mad_

_________"It is the plan of the demons, who dye this mirror world black." _

_________(In my imagination) is a dream constructed within the delusion_

_________(In my realization) within my heart, I held that body_

_________*Music*  
_

_________*Music*_

___________Show me your breaking shape. You're only my Marionette._ "All you fools, the exit is this way." I'll enchant the unending nightmares, until all feelings disperse  


_________"It is the plan of the demons, who dye this mysterious world black."_

_________(In my imagination) __is a dream born from conceit_

_________(In my realization) within my head a placed restraints on that*Beeeep* body_

_________*Music*_

I finished and took a drink, "That song is so awesome."

I looked at the clock, 4:38 was the time

"I think I'll practice one more song before I go back downstairs to watch TV."

*Music*

_Your head is decaying, __'Lick Lick' how tasty, __candied eyes of puppies, __let me fill a jar with them, __the Mille-Feuille on the dish, __tastes like love_.

_Q. Are you going to eat everything on the table by yourself?_  
_A. "I love sweets!"_

_Entertain me with the special full course._

_Your face, your fingers, your mouth, __let me completely enjoy __the mild honey __with my tongue_.

_Strawberry tart with special sauce __decorate it with an eye and put on more cream_.

_Feel dizzy because of the sweet smell?_

_My love goes with a fork and knife_

_I love you my beloved, I love you my beloved! The hidden taste makes it jello-like_.

_I'm feeling fulfilled_

_"I love sweets!" _

_E__ntertain me with the special full course_.

_I'm wearing a full smile,b__ecause I ate up every thing. __I completely devoured __the sweet chunks in my mouth_, _you can tell I'm entranced._

_Entertain me with the special full course, __use spells love and words of sweets and spices __"I love you so deeply that I want to eat you, my beloved!"_

_Not to be stolen, not to stay apart. Stay__ inside me_, _I love you._

_Love you,_

_Love you,_

_Love you,_

_Love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you_

_Ehehehehe!_

_*Static*_

After I finished 'Full Course for Candy Addicts' I went to take a shower and change into my pajamas, I heard a knock at my door after I got my pajama shorts on, that kind of creeped me out a bit, but I went to answer it, it was Jasmine, "Hey, Shine! Can I come in?" "Oh, Hi Jasmine! Sure, come on in!" "Thanks." Jasmine came over to visit, we talked for a bit before she brought up something that I didn't see coming

"Are you going to the School Prom?"

"Prom's already happening? When?"

"Next Friday night. I'm thinking of asking Nazo to go with me again this year."

"I didn't know prom was that close.." Oh the joy, prom day, the one day of the year the whole school is active almost ALL night

"Oh, well, do you know who you're gonna ask?" Jasmine asked me, I looked at her with a blank face for a minute, I might have a bit of trouble with having a date, Manic and Sonic would be fighting over who would take me, either that or Sally would get one of them, maybe even both if she does well persuading them how they'd be better off with her, I'd go with Silver, but he might be planning to go with Blaze, Shadow seems a bit quiet around girls most of the time, and even if I wanted to ask him, Sonia might beat me to it, Scourge is too much of a perv for my taste, I wouldn't even THINK of asking him to the prom, Rouge would probably kill me if I ask Knuckles, I won't ask Tails because

He is like, what? 12? 14? I'm like 16 or so..

and

Tails and Cosmo are adorable together, and I don't want to ruin his relationship by asking him to go with me.

"Shine? Yo!" Jasmine snapped her fingers in my face "Huh?! What?!" I said, she looked at me, chuckling "You zoned out for a bit.."

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking.." I said, "About what?" "Prom, I don't think I'll be going.." "What? Why?!" "I can't think of anyone who'd take me or who I'd want to take me.." I then explained to her what I was thinking, she nodded in understanding, but then spoke up "You don't HAVE to go with a boy, you know. You can go with Amy, Silver and Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge, or Sonia and Shadow, maybe even all of them!" She said, I looked down at the floor in thought, she was right, I didn't HAVE to have a date, I could go with friends, but still, I didn't think I'd go, after all, something always happened to ruin a fun moment at the prom, happens in movies and happened at my old school

Every

Single

Year

"I think I'll just stay home, after all, something, SOMETHING will happen, I assure you, something will happen when I get there and start to have fun and stuff, happens in movies and it happened at my old school, every single year, the same thing, a girl runs home, crying."

"You don't know if that'll happen, though, just think about it, Shine." Jasmine replied, she took the last sip of her water and threw the bottle in the trash, "See you later." She said, "Bye.", and with that, she was out, I didn't know what to believe..should I believe her? Or the three years of someone getting humiliated at my old school proms?

Maybe I will go to prom..

* * *

**Me:So Shine is having trouble deciding whether to stay home or go to prom-  
**

**Shine:-And possibly get humiliated!**

**Me:You don't know if I'll let that happen!  
**

**Shine:You will, I know.**

**Me:...Cliffhanger, anybody?  
**

**All characters and songs belong to their respective owners**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	9. Chapter 9 - Another Day, Another Dare

**Me:Back with another Chapter, I bet you guys thought I was gone for good, eh?**

**By the way, I got a review with a bit of a question too**

**ChronoTriggerMan: I have to ask, is this your variation of the "self insert"? Because I only noticed 2 minutes ago that the heroine is the same name as your Fanfiction username!**

**And I guess my answer to your question is...pretty much...yeah...I guess, I mean, Shine's personality and interests don't really match mine too much, but still, I guess you could say it's kind of "Self insert"...I'm not too good at answering questions ^w^'**

**All characters and song(s) belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Emerald High School, Monday, 9:00 AM

~Shine's POV~

I was in Physics Class..I had too much on my mind to focus on work, Jasmine told me a week ago that prom was coming, I couldn't think of anything but, 'What will I do?' or 'Who'll go with me?', I snapped out of it when the teacher (A brown dog with auburn ears, blue eyes and a purple suit) banged her hand on my desk, "Whoa!" I said, "Pay attention, Shine!" She said, "Yes, Miss Sam.." "Good, now back to the lesson.." She then walked back to her desk, some kids laughed at me and I huffed, after class, I felt someone tap my shoulder, I flinched when I heard the voice of the one, the only, Scourge, "Hey, babe." He said, I turned around, "What?" I said sharply, I didn't want any business with that perv, "Whoa, don't get so worked up, I only wanna ask you something." "What?" I said again, he walked towards me, I walked back, until I was against the wall, Scourge put one of his arms on the wall, next to my head and he looked at me, "So, as you probably know, Prom is coming up in a few days.." "So what?" I said, "I want you to be my date.." He said, My eyes widened, HE wanted ME to be HIS date?! Tell me this is a nightmare, and I'm at home, sick, Oh god..I wish that was true, and I also hoped that ANOTHER hedgehog wouldn't be added to the little Love Triangle..which may become a Love Square soon.."W-w-well...Don't you wanna take Fiona?" "Nah, we broke up about two days ago, besides.." He then caressed my cheek, I blushed lightly as he did, "She's not as cute as you when she's shy.." He said, I looked down, He leaned in and took me by surprise by kissing me, "Mmph?!" I mumbled, a bit soon into the kiss, I felt something wet brush against my mouth, without thinking, I opened my mouth and found my tongue being played with by his, I groaned slightly, he broke it and smirked, "You enjoyed that, didn't you, babe?" "N..No.." "Whatever you say, baby." He said, "Don't call me baby.." "Ok...baby." I growled, he simply smirked and caught me off guard by kissing me again, this time, I gave up, he wasn't gonna let me leave any time soon, and he sure as heck wasn't gonna stop kissing me, the bell rung and we were both panting by the time we broke the kiss a second time, we both said nothing of those events whatsoever at lunch, I sat next to Silver, poking at my mashed potatoes, I pushed the tray away, Silver looked over at me, "You okay, Shine?" "Yeah..I'm just not too hungry right now.." Silver gave me the I-know-you-have-something-on-your-mind look, I looked at him and sighed, "Me and Scourge met up after class...things were said, I was cornered against the wall, and we ended up making out.." I said, "There we go! You can tell me about anything on your mind, Shine, I am your best friend, after all." He said, adjusting his glasses, I smiled at him, "I know." I then told him about the prom and how Scourge asked me to be his date, and how I was about to reject until..that happened, Silver understood and asked me a question, "So, you're worried about prom because you don't have a date, then Scourge came up and asked you if you wanted to go with him, you were about to reject until he kissed you?" "Yup." "The answer is simple, go with me and Blaze!" He said, I looked at him, "No." His smile turned into a blank face, "Shine, if you don't want Scourge bothering you to hang out with you at your place, you gotta come with us!" "No, Silver, I don't want you and Blaze to risk a nice night alone just to save me from a perverted hedgehog!" Silver looked at me, "You're coming with us, I'll make sure of that." I shrugged, I guess there wasn't any way that I could convince him to let me stay home, after lunch, I had Music class, there were three new students I heard about, she walked in the room with two others, one was a yellow mongoose with purple hair and green eyes, one of the other two with her was a pink echidna with a metal dreadlock thing? anyway, she had purple eyes and a weird hairstyle, she looked sort of like Knuckles, the other was an orange/peach colored echidna with soft blue eyes, she had peach skin too, her dreadlocks were short and had pink ribbons wrapped around them, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce our three newest students! Mina, Julie-Su and Tikal!" "Hey there!" the mongoose said, "I'm Mina, the pinky is Julie, the shy, orange one is Tikal!" "Don't call me pinky!" "C-Calm down.." they all sat in the back row, Tikal sat on my left, Mina on my right, Julie sat next to Mina, the two instantly got out their phones and texted each other, I looked at them, "Aren't you gonna pay attention?" I asked them, "It is the first day after all.." I said, they both glared at me, "Why do you care about what we do?" "Well, I just don't wanna see two new students get detention." I said, "Talk to the hand!" Mina said, holding out her hand in front of my face, Great, just Great, two other new, prissy, bratty students for me to be bullied by..

"Mina?! Julie?! Are you _TEXTING_ in my class?!" "Uh, what's it look like we're doing?" Julie said, the teacher's eyes glowed with rage, the teacher was a lynx, by the way, gray fur, the tufts of fur on the edges of his ears were black, his eyes were brown and his muzzle was tan, he was wearing a conductor's outfit, he pointed next to him, both scoffed and walked up, "Read them to the class or I will." He said sharply, the two scoffed again, but read them

(Julie) _Just admit the fact that Sonic loves Sally, not u_

(Mina)_ Will you stop saying that? I love him!_

(Julie) _Whatever, Knuckles is way hotter, u should go for him_

(Mina) _Pshh, whatever, :P_

My eyes widened at Julie's first text, Sonic loved Sally? Tikal facepalmed at her friend's behavior, I guessed the Triangle was over...? Yup, sure was! Once I got out of the class room, first thing I saw, Sally and Sonic, making out, Manic acted normal, surprisingly, they didn't fight or look over at me, I was glad everything was back to normal, "So, what's this all about?" I asked Manic, "Oh, me and Sonic were kind of getting tired of fighting over you all the time..so we decided to make a truce and let you pick whoever you liked most." ...Surprise, surprise. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, "Tikal?" "Uh, Hi, listen, I-I'm sorry about Julie and Mina, they can be kind of...mean at times." "It's fine, I'm Shine by the way." "I'm Tikal, nice to meet you-" "TIKAL!" Mina shouted, Tikal jumped and turned around, "Don't talk to nerds like her, she's not worthy of our time!" the mongoose added, I pushed Mina away, "Hey, back off, she can talk to whoever she wants." "Not around us! She can only talk to me, Julie, or Sally!" "Who are you? Her Mother?" Mina continued her little rant, I walked off with Tikal, "You get back here!" "Sorry, but Tikal's got more important things to do!" I said, Mina stormed off, what a brat, "Wh-Why did you do that? She was my friend!" Tikal said, releasing her hand from mine, I looked at her, "With friends like that, who needs enemies?" I said, she looked at me with the angriest face she could manage, "She's not your friend! She just wants to take advantage of you so you can do whatever she wants!" "Even if she does do that, she's still my friend!" Tikal and I argued for a few minutes, before we both turned away from each other, walking away, I was gonna convince Tikal to be part of our group and not part of theirs! Somehow.

* * *

Sonic's House, Wednesday, 3:30 PM

(Warning:This part of the chapter contains yaoi and yuri, just for the fangirls~)

~Third Person's POV~

Everyone was staying at Sonic's house for the night, just cause, we were eating pizza, listening to music, having fun

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Sonia asked, "How about.." pause..pause "Truth or Dare?" Shine said, everyone nodded in agreement. This would be fun~!

"Shadow, Truth or Dare?" Shine asked him, he thought for a second, "Truth." "Have you ever...hmm.." Shine thought of a question, she gasped and smirked, Shadow took this as a bad sign, "Have you ever kissed a guy?" Shadow's face turned red, all eyes were on him, "Uhhh.." He said, he adjusted his glasses, Sonic blushed a bit too, Shine noticed and smiled big "Oooh! You kissed Sonic, didn't you?!" Shine said, pointing to Shadow, Sonic gulped, and Shadow answered, "Y...Yes...I've kissed a guy before.." Everyone (Hence the two blushing hedgies) snickered and laughed, "IT WAS A DARE!" Sonic said, his face was red, "Sure it was.." Manic said, elbowing his brother, we all stopped laughing and then Shadow was gonna pick someone for his turn, "Hmmm...Rouge?" "Yeah?" "T or D?" "D." She's got guts..anywho, Shadow smirked, "I dare you to give Shine a lap dance!" "WHAT?!" Shine and Rouge said at the same time, "You heard me, a lap dance." both of them looked repulsed and embarrassed, nonetheless, Rouge got up and walked over to Shine, giving her a lap dance, Shadow, not regretting anything, took a photo of it and posted it on Facebook, "Haha, Blackmail." He said, Rouge walked back to her place in the little circle, everyone made kissing sounds and 'oohs' to Rouge and Shine, which just made them blush more, "Alright, now it's my turn...Amy?" "Yeah?" "Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" Rouge then thought of something Amy could do as a dare, she looked down at the floor, and then looked back up, "I dare you to take off your clothes, leaving on your underwear, and dance in a goofy fashion, saying 'Poop-poop'." She said, Amy grumbled and got up, taking off her clothes and dancing around, repeating the weird phrase, everyone was laughing, afterwards, it was Amy's turn "Manic, Truth or Dare?" "Mmmm...Dare." "I dare you to..play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Sonic!" "WHAAAAT?!" "NO WAY!" The two brothers rejected, "You gotta do it, it's Truth or Dare!" Shine said, the two grumbled and went into a closet, "I'll get you back, Amy.." Manic said, "I'd like to see you try." She said, closing the door and placing the timer on her phone for seven minutes..

"Come on out guys!" The two hedgehogs came out, both of their quills were all messed up, "Happy?" "Very~!" Amy said, Manic then took his turn, he looked at Silver, "Alright, Silvs, Truth or Dare?" "Hmm...Truth." "Have you and Shine slept together before?" Silver and Shine froze, there was that one time during the competition week, but that was the only time, besides, it was an accident too, they both fell asleep on each other, "Yes..but we were practicing that week, we both just fell asleep." He said, Shine nodded in agreement, "Sure, ok.." Manic said, Silver took his turn now, "Blaze?" "Yes?" "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Silver looked at Amy, then Rouge, then back at Blaze, "I dare you to lick and kiss Amy and Rouge's neck!" Blaze gulped and did as she was told, getting between Rouge and Amy, Licking Amy's neck, then kissing Rouge's, Silver told her to do it for a good three minutes, once they were up, Blaze's face was red, "S-Sonic?" "Yeah?" "T-Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Blaze recovered from her blushie state and looked at Scourge, "I dare you and Scourge to make out, for a good three minutes!" "WHAT?! UH-UH! NO WAY!" Sonic and Scourge said, "Too bad, you have to, it's the rules of Truth and Dare." She said, Sonic grumbled and got up, walking over and sitting in Scourge's lap, the two hesitated, but Blaze made a hand gesture, telling them to go on, Sonic hesitantly kissed Scourge, he kissed back, the two were moaning a bit, making some of the group members blush, good thing Cream wasn't here, cause it turned from a normal kiss, to a heated make out session, all of the group guys were whooping and stuff, the girls were trying to avoid too much fangirling, after they finished kissing, they were panting, "You really enjoyed that.." Blaze said, the two couldn't deny it, Sonic got up and walked back to his spot, after a while, everyone ate the rest of the pizza and went to sleep.

* * *

Sonic's House, Thursday, 2:00 AM

~Shine's POV~

I woke up in Sonic's Bedroom, it was two in the morning, I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to listen to my music on my phone for a while, everyone was in their little sleeping bag things they brought, I listened to 'Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~'

I hummed to myself, and thought about Friday, it was coming up quicker than I thought, so was Prom, I decided not to worry about it, I went back to sleep after a while

* * *

**Me:Sorry for the short last part D:  
**

**I just was getting tired of all this typing..**

**anyway, look out for the next chapter! I'm not dead anymore guys! :D**

**All characters belong to their respective owners**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
